


Stargate Atlantis: ALEXA-Saga

by ShaharJones



Series: Stagate Atlantis: Alexa-Saga [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2169201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaharJones/pseuds/ShaharJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheppard und sein Team finden schon gleich nach der Rückkehr von Atlantis in die Pegagsus-Galaxie, während einer Erkundungsmission, eine im All treibene Antiker-Stasiskapsel. Schnell steht fest, sie kommt mit nach Atlantis und soll geöffnet werden. Zur Überraschung aller befindet sich in ihr kein extrem gealterter Mensch, sondern Alexa, eine junge Frau vom Volk der Antiker.<br/>13.000 Jahre Stasis haben Alexa schwer zugesetzt. Nicht nur fehlende Erinnerungen machen ihr zu schaffen, sondern auch nach und nach erwachende mentale Fähigkeiten, die sie erst lernen muss, zu kontrollieren. Aber die Schwierigkeiten und Probleme lassen nicht nach.<br/>Während sich John Sheppard und Alexa immer näher kommen, kehren längst totgeglaubte und vermisste Familienmitglieder, Freunde aber auch Feinde zurück und halten die Atlanter ganz schön auf Trab. Zudem scheint in Alexa ein Schlüssel zu ruhen, der auf keinen Fall in falsche Hände geraten darf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargate Atlantis: ALEXA-Saga

**Author's Note:**

> Serienarbeit mit Antikern, wahnsinnigen Atikern, Wraith, Genii, Replikatoren. Dann gibts da noch politische Manöver, Idioten, Todfeinde aus alten Tagen, Gier und Besessenheit, Action und Gewalt, Liebe und Hass ... lest einfach selbst.
> 
> Beachte: Die Serie unterliegt eine dringenden Überarbeitung. Fertig überarbeitete Werke sind markiert.

John Sheppard und sein Team finden während einer Erkundungsmission im Puddle-Jumper eine im All treibende Kapsel. Sie entschließen, sie mit nach Atlantis zu nehmen. Doch in ihr befindet sich kein älter Mensch, sondern eine junge hübsche Frau. Könnte es Ärger bedeuten?

 

**Awakening**

**Characters** : Sheppard, McKay, Teyla, Ronon, Woolsey, Keller, Lorne, OC, diverse andere Bekannte des SG(A)-Verse  
**Genre:** OC, ein bisschen AU, Adventure, Friendship, Action ****  
Autor: Shahar Jones ****  
Serie:[Stargate Atlantis - Alexa Saga](http://shaharjones.com/fanfics/alexa-saga/) **  
****Series Order:** 01[](http://shaharjones.com/fanfics-deu/sgaalexa-saga/) **  
****BETA** : [Arielen](http://www.fanfiktion.de/u/Arielen) (Kris), Evaine  
**Rating** : PG  
**Wortanzahl:**  ca. 30.000 Worte

 **Kurzinhalt:**  
John Sheppard und sein Team finden während einer Erkundungsmission im Puddle-Jumper eine im All treibende Kapsel. Sie entschließen, sie mit nach Atlantis zu nehmen. Doch in ihr befindet sich kein älter Mensch, sondern eine junge hübsche Frau. Könnte es Ärger bedeuten?

 

~~~///~~~

 

**Irgendwo in einem Sonnensystem der Pegasus-Galaxie**

„Hm … ist irgendwie merkwürdig. Ich dachte, dass in der Zeit unserer Abwesenheit diese Galaxie irgendwie im Chaos versunken wäre, aber… es sieht doch ziemlich friedlich aus.“

Nachdenklich aber doch ein wenig besorgt, sah McKay aus der Frontscheibe des Jumpers und achtete nicht weiter auf Johns Kommentar.

„Wir sind hier in einer ziemlich einsamen Ecke. Ich frage mich, ob es überhaupt etwas Interessantes zu finden gibt.“

Sie waren mehr als einen Monat zurück in der Pegasus-Galaxie und doch zeigten nur wenige Wehmut oder gar Heimweh nach der Erde, auf der sie mit Atlantis mehrere Monate verbracht hatten.

Nach der turbulenten Ankunft über der Erde, dem Kampf gegen das Super-Hive und der mehr oder weniger gelungenen Landung auf der Erde war es nur kurze Zeit ruhig geblieben. Da das Atlantis-Gate das ursprüngliche Tor überlagerte, hatten viele SG-Teams ihr Lager in der Stadt der Antiker aufgeschlagen und starteten von dort zu ihren Missionen.  
Auch John und sein Team hatten sich gelegentlich auf den Weg gemacht, die Milchstraße genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen, vor allem dann, wenn durch verschiedenste Gerüchte und Berichte die Möglichkeit bestand, ein ZPM finden zu können.

Doch auch das sorgte für eine gewisse Anspannung und Turbulenz in der Stadt, denn so manch eine Rückkehr der Teams verlief nicht gerade nach Plan und zeugte eher davon, dass Erkundigungen in der Milchstraße immer noch in Schwierigkeiten, unter Umständen auch Auseinandersetzungen ausarten konnten.

Ebenso rechneten Woolsey und einige Abteilungsleiter zwar mit vermehrten Urlaubsgesuchen, doch andererseits saßen ihnen O´Neill und damit die Homeworld-Security, als auch das IOA im Nacken, dass natürlich genaueres über die Stadt erfahren wollte und somit auch glaubte, wesentlich in die Beförderungs- oder Versetzungspolitik reinreden zu können. Doch man ließ sich nicht so schnell beirren und mit viel Mühe und Not und noch mehr Geduld konnte es den Bewohnern der außerirdischen Stadt doch ermöglicht werden, sich einige Tage frei zu machen, um Familie und Freunde besuchen zu können.

Die Navy und die Küstenwache von San Francisco kümmerten sich darum, dass ein reibungsloser Ablauf beim Verlassen und Betreten der schwimmenden außerirdischen Stadt gewährleistet wurde, ohne dass in der nichts ahnenden Bevölkerung allzu große Gerüchte entstehen konnten. Doch John ahnte, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit sei, bis die Deklassifizierung beschlossene Sache sei und das größte Menschheitsgeheimnis keines mehr wäre.

Aber auch John fand sich einige Tage nach seiner anstrengenden Arbeit bei seinem Bruder ein und genoss die freie Zeit und den Aufenthalt auf der Erde und in seinem einstigen Elternhaus, jetzt wo sie sich in der Zeit nach dem Tod des Vaters ausgesprochen und versöhnt hatten.

„Wir waren nicht so lange weg, Rodney“, meinte Teyla. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass in dieser kurzen Zeit etwas so gefährliches passiert ist und wieder zwei Galaxien in unmittelbarer Gefahr schweben.“

„Wirklich? Wenn es ein Wraith es geschafft hat, sich mit einem durch ein ZPM gestütztes Hive in unsere Galaxie, sogar bis zur Erde vorzuwagen, ist ein weiterer von einem Vormarsch mit einem zweiten Super-Hive vielleicht gar nicht so weit weg. Vielleicht sogar eine ganze Flotte. Ein weiteres Aufbäumen ihrerseits, um uns zu zeigen, dass sie noch da sind.“

„Die Wraith haben oft genug unsere Entschlossenheit und unsere Kampfesstärke zu spüren bekommen. Außerdem haben sie auch ihre eigenen Probleme, die es ihnen wohl schwer machen, wieder schnell und stark zurückzukehren. Das ist zwar kein großer Anlass zur Freude und es bedeutet auch nicht, dass sie uns nun fürchten würden, aber es lässt uns nach wie vor neue und vielleicht auch bessere Strategien für den Kampf gegen sie entwickeln. Dennoch sollten wir jederzeit die Augen offen halten.“

„Sag das mal Woolsey. Ihm sind die Forschung und die diplomatische Beziehung zu irgendwelchen Bauernvölkern wichtiger. Ganz zu schweigen von dieser Koalition der Völker. Als ob es noch allzu viele gibt, die sich gegen die Wraith wehren könnten“, entgegnete McKay etwas zynischer.

„Die Wraith werden immer weniger, Rodney. Langsam aber sicher und Woolsey ist nun mal ein Diplomat und Freundschaften zu schließen, egal, ob es ein fortschrittliches oder bäuerliches Volk ist, ist manchmal nicht verkehrt“, kommentierte John, der wieder in das Hier und Jetzt zurückfand.

Etwas mehr als ein Jahr war es nun her, dass Richard Woolsey in Atlantis das Kommando über Atlantis übernommen hatte, nachdem Colonel Carter zunächst nur zur Erde zurückberufen worden war, um bei der Extraktion eines Symbionten von einem der Ba´al Klone Gast zu sein.  
Inzwischen hatte John auch Qualitäten seines Chefs kennengelernt, und die Abneigung, die er bei seinen Besuchen in früheren Jahren gegen den Mann entwickelt hatte, war verschwunden. Auch wenn er zugeben musste, dass Woolsey nie die Aura des steifen Bürokraten losgeworden war.

„Hört, hört. Ich habe ja nichts dagegen, Beziehungen zu einer Agrargesellschaft aufzubauen und zu pflegen, auch wenn die meisten eben in dieser Koalition sind, der wir wohl oder übel auch beitraten. Aber empfinde nur ich es so, als ob das nur deshalb geschah, weil wir die Einzigen sind, die es mit den Wraith wirklich aufnehmen können oder um die Genii dumm da stehen zu lassen?“

„Schaffen die doch alleine“, grummelte Ronon vor sich hin.

„Danke. Und von den Atombomben, mit denen sie bei den hinterwäldlicheren Völkern werben, fangen wir besser erst gar nicht an.“

„Die Genii wollten schon  immer mehr sein, als sie wirklich sind“, kommentierte Teyla leise.

 „Es gibt ihnen gegenüber den meisten anderen Planeten in dieser Galaxie einen gewissen Vorteil, ja, aber wenn es darum geht, diese Bomben an ihre Ziele zu transportieren, das in den meisten Fällen nun mal die Wraithschiffe sind, sehen sie ziemlich alt aus. Das werden die Völker der Koalition so langsam aber sicher auch begreifen.“

„Wenn sie an den ganzen Säcken voller Intrigen und Hinterlistigkeiten drüberwegsehen können, vielleicht. Aber ich vergesse nie, wie sie versucht haben, uns durch diese Koalition und deren Anklagen und Gerichtsverhandlung auszuschalten, nur um –oh Wunder- selbst gut da zu stehen“, murrte Rodney, der gelegentlich irgendetwas in sein Tablett-PC eingab.

„Es ist schade, dass dieses Volk einfach nicht offen und ehrlich sein kann. Ein darauf basierendes Bündnis in Zusammenarbeit mit der Koalition wäre für viele Völker dieser Galaxie ein großer Vorteil und manch ein Sieg gegen die Wraith könnte errungen werden“, sinnierte Teyla, die sich auch schon des Öfteren darüber Gedanken machte.

„Tja, aber leider, leider ist das nicht der Fall. Aber nicht, dass ich nicht froh darum wäre, es wundert mich jedoch etwas, dass sich die Genii während unserer Abwesenheit so ruhig verhalten haben. Ich hatte nach unserer Rückkehr erwartet-„

„Chaos vorzufinden! Sag ich doch“, entgegnete Rodney auf Johns Bemerkung.

„Nein, nicht direkt Chaos, aber eben den einen oder anderen Hinterhalt, eine Falle oder irgendwas, womit sie versuchen könnten, uns wieder zu … ach, keine Ahnung. Ich weiß auch nicht“

„Kompromittieren und loszuwerden?“, ergänzte Teyla fragend.

„Milde ausgedrückt, aber ja, so was in der Art.“

„Nur Geduld“, seufzte Rodney, während er sich weiteren Anzeigen und Einstellungen seiner Suche am Platz des Co-Piloten widmete. „Wir sind noch nicht lange wieder zurück. Und die Genii sind unberechenbar. Wir müssen einfach die Augen offen halten.“

Das Thema schien für das Team abgehakt zu sein und so schwieg jeder vor sich hin.

So verging eine ganze Weile, in der der Jumper seinem vorgegebenen Kurs folgte und McKay gelegentlich die Werte der Sensoren überprüfte, jedoch nichts Auffälliges oder Erwähnenswertes entdeckte.

Doch irgendwann schien es McKay etwas langweilig zu werden. Beinahe alles war ihm recht, nur eben kein langer Flug, auf dem fast durchgängig geschwiegen wurde. Sein Blick fiel auf John, der den Jumper beinahe wie in Trance zu fliegen und gedanklich wohl sehr weit weg zu sein schien. Er war geradezu das perfekte Opfer für seine nächste Attacke.

„Fliegst oder träumst du uns durch den Weltraum? Ich frage nur deshalb, weil ich mir dann noch schnell meine letzten Gedanken notieren möchte, bevor wir gegen einen Asteroiden rasen oder eine Bruchlandung hinlegen.“

„Nur keine Aufregung. Hier gibt es keine Asteroiden oder sonst irgendetwas, wogegen wir rasen könnten und Bruchlandungen gibt es auch nicht so schnell. Falls es dir entgangen ist, hier ist weit und breit nichts, das uns-“

John hielt inne, als er plötzlich etwas im oberen rechten Winkel des Fensters sah. Augenblicklich stellte sich bei ihm das Gefühl eines Déjà-vu ein, als er auf den dunklen und länglichen, jedoch nicht allzu großen Gegenstand blickte.

„Das uns was?“, hakte Rodney nach und folgte dann Johns Blick auf das gerade Erblickte.

„Was ist das?“, wollte John wissen und machte sich daran, das Head-Up Display zu aktivieren.

„Sieht aus wie ein Sarg“, meinte Ronon.

„Ja, von der Größe her käme es hin“, stimmte John ihm zu, als er die Sensorenwerte auf dem Head-Up Display studierte.

„Erinnert mich an was“, kam es erneut von Ronon, der jetzt jedoch ein leichtes Grinsen zeigte.

„Phoebus und Thalan? Vielleicht ein weiterer Überlebender deren Völker?“, rätselte Teyla.

„Noch welche?“, zweifelte Ronon. „Ich dachte, die beiden wären die letzten ihres Volkes gewesen. Aber die Jagd zwischen Ihnen und Elizabeth war nicht schlecht.“

„Erinnere mich bloß nicht daran“, kam es von Sheppard, der wirklich nur ungern daran zurückdachte.

„Ich bezweifele, dass es auch nur irgendetwas mit Phoebus und Thalan zu tun hat. Das Design ist nicht gerade schlicht, wie deren Kapseln es waren. Diese da, besitzt schon mehr Eleganz. Irgendwie sieht sie mehr nach einer Hinterlassenschaft der Antiker aus.“

John und die anderen Teammitglieder sahen zunächst erstaunt zu McKay, der sich noch immer mit seinen Messungen und vorläufigen Untersuchungen beschäftigte, bevor sich ihr Blick zu einer leichten Skepsis wandelte.

„Bist du sicher?“

„Ich müsste sie mir näher ansehen, aber was die Messungen betrifft, deutet alles darauf hin. Es scheint eine Stasekapsel zu sein und … ich empfange ein Lebenszeichen.“

„Wie alt sie wohl ist?“, fragte John, der die Kapsel kaum mehr aus den Augen ließ.

Rodney war so in seine Scans vertieft, dass er Sheppards Frage gar nicht richtig mitbekam. John ließ ihm einige Momente, bevor ihn seine Geduld verließ und er daher mit etwas mehr Nachdruck nochmals fragte.

„Rodney, kannst du mir jetzt sagen, wie alt sie ist, oder nicht?“

„Kann ich nicht genau bestimmen. Zehntausendjahre könnte sie mit Sicherheit auf dem Buckel haben. Wie gesagt, ich müsste sie mir genauer ansehen, aber das wird wohl etwas schwierig sein, solange sie da draußen rum schwebt.“

„Wir sollten sie mitnehmen“, platze es aus Teyla. „Wer auch immer darin liegt, wir können diese Person nicht einfach so ihrem Schicksal überlassen.“

John nickte eher abwesend, denn im Grunde hatte er sich schon längst entschieden. Für einen kurzen Moment fragte er sich, woher dieser plötzliche Drang kam, die Kasel aufzunehmen und nach Hause zu bringen, doch die Sorge um die Sicherheit seines Teams und Atlantis hatten im Moment Vorrang.

"Kann es gefährlich für uns werden, wenn wir sie mit nach Atlantis nehmen?“

Wieder kam ein ratloses Kopfschütteln vom kanadischen Wissenschaftler.

„Ich kann nicht in die Zukunft blicken, aber ich kann keine gefährliche Strahlung oder ähnliches entdecken, dass von ihr ausginge. Sie sieht lantianisch aus und ich empfange ein Lebenszeichen. Doch wie genau es in ihr aussieht, kann ich beim besten Willen nicht sagen. Außer, dass das Ding verdammt gut abgeschirmt zu sein scheint.“

„Also nichts Genaueres über dieses Lebenszeichen? Antiker? Oder ein normal sterblicher Mensch?“, hakte John neugierig schmunzelnd nach.

„Oder vielleicht ein Tier?“, neckte Ronon weiter.

„Warum sollte denn ein Tier da drin sein? Vielleicht ist ein Antiker da drin, vielleicht ist es auch nur ein gewöhnlicher Mensch. Wie gesagt, lantianisches Design, ja, Lebenszeichen ja. Antikisch, menschlich oder tierisch oder was auch immer, keine Ahnung.“

„Okay Kinder, das bringt uns jetzt nicht wirklich weiter. Wir werden die Kapsel mit nach Atlantis nehmen. Da können wir dann in aller Ruhe Untersuchungen anstellen und feststellen, wer oder was da drin ist. Ist es wirklich ein Antiker, umso besser“, unterbrach John das Geplänkel zwischen McKay und Ronon.

„Und umso schlimmer, wenn es doch noch eine Gefahr darstellen könnte“, kommentierte Rodney mit einem leicht unsicheren Ton, während er weiterhin die Daten auf seinem kleinen PC studierte.

„Eines nach dem anderem. Das lässt sich schnell raus finden. Und in Atlantis können wir wohl besser damit umgehen als hier. Zuerst müssen wir aber das Ding heimbringen. Daher die Frage, passt sie ins Heckabteil?“, wollte John wissen und wartete auf Rodneys Untersuchungsergebnisse.

„Ja, aber nur ganz knapp und auch nur, wenn wir noch etwas räumen und du wirst einiges auffahren müssen, um sie unversehrt reinzubringen.“

„Leichteste Übung“, erwiderte John, während Teyla und Ronon im hinteren Heckabteil einige Boxen und Kisten neu ordneten und auch die Sitzbänke wegklappten.

Die Kapsel danach in den Jumper zu bekommen stellte sich doch als reine Millimeterarbeit heraus, aber nach einigem leisen Fluchen und dem Aufbringen von himmlischer Geduld sollte es gelingen.

 

**Atlantis**

Es war etwas an Johns Bericht, dass Woolsey dazu veranlasste, sich die Kapsel selbst genauer ansehen zu wollen. Zumal McKay mit genaueren Untersuchungen und Messungen beinahe fertig war.

„Nun, wie sieht es aus?“, erkundigte sich Woolsey, der mit dem Colonel das kleine private Krankenzimmer, das man für das Erwecken einer Person aus langer Stase wohl am geeignetsten hielt, betrat. Freudig stellte er fest, dass man offensichtlich jede Eventualität in Betracht zog, denn auch ein Trupp Marines hatte Sheppard in Stellung bringen lassen.

„Es handelt sich hierbei definitiv um Antikerdesign und -technologie. Die Schriftzeichen scheinen mir zu einem eher älteren Dialekt der Antiker zu gehören, der nicht ganz mit dem übereinstimmt, den wir von den Archiven und Geräten hier kennen. Die Strahlungs- und Energiewerte, die ich ununterbrochen messe, haben mich schon an ein ZPM denken lassen-„

„Und?“, kam es hoffnungsvoll von Sheppard. Doch McKay musste ihn enttäuschen.

„Nein. Ich kann nicht sagen, womit oder mit welcher Art von Energie diese Kapsel gespeist wird. Im Grunde sind wir nicht viel weiter als vorher. Nach wie vor empfangen wir ein Lebenszeichen, aber auch hier mit all unseren Geräten und Instrumenten können wir nicht sagen ob es sich tatsächlich um einen Antiker handelt.“

„Es ist aber doch anzunehmen, dass sich da drin ein Mensch befindet“, kam es eher fragend vom Expeditionsleiter.

„Annehmen können wir wohl alles, aber Sicherheit haben wir erst, wenn wir einen Blick rein riskieren“, meinte Rodney und musterte sowohl Woolseys als auch Sheppards nachdenkliche Mienen.

„Und du hast immer noch nicht feststellen können, wie alt sie nun ist?“, kam es eine gefühlte Ewigkeit später von John.

„Nicht genau, nein. Aber wenn ich so nach den Symbolen auf den Außenseiten gehe, schätze ich, dass sie älter als zehntausend Jahre ist.“

„Mehr als zehntausend Jahre? Und in all dieser Zeit ist diese Kapsel einfach so im All umher geschwebt?“, wunderte sich Richard als er mit großen Augen zu McKay sah, der nun selbst die Augenbrauen kräuselte.

„Worauf wollen Sie hinaus?“

„Na ja, in all den Jahrtausenden hätte sie doch von irgendjemandem entdeckt werden müssen“, meinte John und beobachtete nun seinerseits das perplexe Mienenspiel des Wissenschaftlers. „Zum Beispiel von den Antikern, die vor zehntausend Jahren hier lebten. „Oder von den Wraith, den Replikatoren. Und selbst wenn nicht, wer weiß, durch welche Sonnensysteme sie schon während all der Jahrtausende schwebte. Sie hätte doch irgendwo landen können, oder hätte gegen einen Asteroiden krachen oder in eine Sonne fliegen oder sonst was können. Wieso ist sie nahezu unversehrt?“

„Oder warum wurde sie nicht vermisst?“

„Vielleicht wurde sie das auch. Wie viele Personen verschwinden auf der Erde ohne nie wieder gefunden zu werden? Es würde mich wundern, wenn es bei den Antikern eben nicht auch so passieren würde“, gab Rodney  zurück.

„Oder warum haben gerade wir sie gefunden?“, warf Ronon ein, der sich bisher im Hintergrund hielt. „Und warum gerade jetzt?“

„Hm“, war der einzige Laut den Rodney von sich gab, bevor er wieder zu seinen Messinstrumenten griff und weitere Scans vornahm.

Erwartungsvoll blickten die Anwesenden zum Wissenschaftler und ließen ihn zunächst geduldig neue Untersuchungen und Messungen vornehmen, bevor Richard nachfragte, denn John schien noch immer in seinen eigenen Gedanken versunken zu sein. „Doktor?“

Es kam keine Antwort. Voller Eifer tippte Rodney auf seinen Scanner und Computern rum, schloss ein Kabel hier an, einen Adapter dort und studierte die darauf erscheinenden Daten.  
Doch irgendwann, spätestens nach einem wachrüttelnden Blick seitens Woolsey zu Sheppard, reichte es auch diesem.

„Rodney?“

„Das ist es nicht.“

„Was ist es nicht?“

„Ich dachte, ich hätte eine Erklärung für die Werte, die ich messen konnte, gefunden. Ich dachte, dass diese Werte, diese Strahlung möglicherweise nur von uns gemessen werden könnte. Oder zumindest nur mit Technologie der Antiker.“

„Selbst wenn, hätten andere die Kapsel trotzdem finden können. Sie ist nicht gerade winzig“, murmelte Ronon aus dem Hintergrund.

„Richtig. Jeder, der zu Raumflügen in der Lage ist hätte früher oder später über sie stolpern müssen. Sie hätte in all der Zeit auch gut irgendwo runtergehen oder gegen einen Asteroiden oder sonst was knallen können. Sie hätte sogar bereits die Galaxie verlassen haben können.“

„Rätsel über Rätsel, Colonel. Die Frage ist doch: Wie geht es jetzt weiter? Öffnen wir sie und sehen nach, wer oder was sich darin befindet, oder nehmen wir noch weitere Untersuchungen vor?“, warf Richard ein und begann nachdenklich in der Krankenstation auf und ab zu gehen.

„Es könnte vielleicht ein Vorteil sein, wenn wir sie öffnen und einen Antiker darin finden. Er könnte uns vieles berichten und erklären“, erläuterte Teyla.

„Es könnte ebenso gut auch ein Nachteil sein, wenn ein darin befindlicher Antiker wieder einmal Besitzansprüche gegen über der Stadt erhebt und wir wieder unsere Koffer packen müssen“, entgegnete Rodney.

„Müssen wir denn gleich vom schlimmsten ausgehen?“, gab Sheppard zurück, als er bemerkte, wie Ronon angespannter wurde.

„Jedenfalls sollten wir davon ausgehen, dass, wenn ein Mensch sich darin befindet, er vermutlich stark gealtert und sehr schwach ist. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, ob es weise ist, die Person darin aufzuwecken. Das Risiko, das sie den `Auftauprozess´ nicht übersteht, ist jedenfalls sehr groß“, erklärte Jennifer, die mit Marie und einem weiteren Pfleger in Bereitschaft stand.

„Aber Sie und Ihr Team wären bereit?“, erkundigte sich Richard vorab und vernahm kurz darauf ein Nicken seitens der Chefärztin.

„Eine schwierige Entscheidung. Sollen wir die Person da drin ihrem Schicksal überlassen? Wer weiß, wie viel Zeit ihr noch verbleibt, bis die Kapsel ihren Dienst einstellt. Oder wecken wir sie auf und riskieren womöglich ihren verfrühten Tod?“ Noch immer schritt Richard mit hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Armen durch das Labor.

„Wenn er oder sie jedoch überlebt und sei es nur kurz, könnten wir vielleicht einiges erfahren. Was wäre, wenn die Person aus einem bestimmten Grund in diese Kapsel stieg, um ihren Nachfahren eine Botschaft zu überbringen? Vielleicht hat sie einen Auftrag. Wäre es dann nicht falsch, sie einfach so sterben zu lassen? Ohne ihr auch nur eine Chance zu geben, ihren Auftrag zu erfüllen? Was, wenn sie Informationen über die Wraith hat, wenn sie weiß, wie sie endgültig besiegt werden können. Es wäre jedenfalls ein sehr trauriger und würdeloser Tod, wenn wir darauf warten, bis die Kapsel nicht mehr funktioniert.“

Wieder einmal war es Teyla, die ihre Gedanken laut aussprach und alle Anwesenden noch mehr zum Grübeln brachte. Doch gerade in John lösten nicht nur diese Worte ein unbestimmtes Gefühl aus. Irgendetwas sagte ihm, diese Kapsel öffnen zu müssen. Irgendwas schien ihm zu verraten, geradezu zu überzeugen, dass schon alles gut gehen würde. Etwas zog ihn geradezu zu dieser Kapsel und schien ihm regelrecht zu befehlen, sie zu öffnen.

„Colonel?“

Rat suchend wendete sich Richard an seinen Militärkommandanten, der aus seinen Gedanken und Empfindungen schreckte.

„Teyla hat Recht. Vielleicht helfen wir jemanden eine Botschaft zu überbringen, auch wenn wir nichts damit anfangen können und selbst wenn nicht, wäre es wirklich kein schöner Tod, tiefgefroren dahin zu vegetieren. Außerdem sagt mir irgendwas, dass wir sie wirklich öffnen sollten.“

Einige Momente sah Richard prüfend in das Gesicht des Soldaten, überlegte und wägte ab, welche Vor- oder Nachteile das Erwecken einer in Stasis liegenden Person, sowohl für die Expedition, als auch für die betreffende Person haben könnte.

„Dr. McKay, ist es möglich, die Kapsel zu öffnen ohne den Auftauprozess einzuleiten?“, wollte Richard wissen.

„Ich denke, das müsste möglich sein.“ Rodney schien eine halbe Ewigkeit auf seinem Tableau herum zu tippen, bevor er mit einem kurzen Nicken seine Bereitschaft zeigte.

„Na schön. Dann wollen wir erst einmal einen Blick riskieren. Dr. McKay, bitte öffnen Sie die Kapsel“, wies Woolsey den Wissenschaftler an und ging mit den anderen einige Schritte zurück, während John, Ronon und zwei weitere Marines bewaffnet in Stellung gingen.

„Reine Vorsichtsmaßnahme“, entgegnete John auf Richards verdutzten Gesichtsausdruck.

Rodney hingegen tippte weitere Befehle in seinen kleinen Computer und beobachtete nur Sekunden später, wie sich blitzschnell die Oberschale der Kapsel in vier Teile spaltete und in den Hauptteil der Kapsel, der Unterseite, einfuhren.

Langsam und übervorsichtig näherten sich John und Ronon und auch Richard reckte vorsichtig den Kopf, um einen Blick in das Innere erhaschen zu können. Doch kaum konnten sie erkennen, was sich im Inneren der Kapsel befand, wandelte sich die Neugier zu purem Erstaunen. Es war John, der als erstes zur Sprache zurückfand.

„Also das hätte ich jetzt nicht gedacht.“

 

[Hier gehts weiter ...](http://shaharjones.com/2011/06/19/sgaalexa-awakening/#weiter)

Beachte: Die Serie unterliegt einer dringenden Überarbeitung! Fertig überarbeitete Werke sind markiert.


End file.
